


Ezekiel 23:20

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Broken Condom, Come Inflation, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: He lusted after his lovers, whose genitals were like those of donkeys and whose emission was like that of horses.





	Ezekiel 23:20

Tony has a couple of… specific requirements for the people he brings to bed.

First and foremost, they must be _hung_. 10 inches just ain’t enough, he needs more than that.

That is difficult to find, but doable. He’s Tony Stark, he can pay for the biggest dicks around to fuck him silly.

His other requirement is a little trickier.

He doesn’t just want his partner to come inside him, he wants them to fucking _flood_ him. He wants condom-splitting loads. He wants to soak the bed when he sits up.

He’s never been able to find anyone to live up to that standard, so he just makes do with the giant dick of the week.

Then he meets Peter Parker.

It’s not immediately obvious that Peter is everything he has ever wanted in a sex partner. Mostly because he is 15 at the time. But once Peter hits 18 and musters up the guts to confess his love to Tony, Tony can’t bear to crush the kid by turning him down.

 _Holy shit_ is he glad that he took the chance.

Peter’s cock is fucking huge, the biggest Tony has ever experienced. He can barely wait to have it in his hands, in his mouth, in his ass. He takes the monster of a dick in his hands and takes what he can down his throat, smirking when Peter practically sobs.

The disadvantages of fucking an 18-year-old boy are exactly what you might think, and Peter doesn’t make it 2 minutes through a blowjob before he is spilling all over Tony’s face.

And all over his chest.

And all over the bed.

Tony gaps at Peter, no less than two cups of jizz having just splattered all over him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I should have told you about that, the spider bite-!”

“Please, please be quiet and let me get you hard again so you can fuck me.”

That’s just what Tony does, using Peter’s come to slick the movements of his hand and bring him back around. They get Tony stretched out and lubed up, and they get Peter strapped into one of Tony’s XXL condoms before he pushes inside.

Between the sensation being dampened by the condom and the edge being taken off by his first orgasm, Peter proves himself the be a decent fuck in bed. He rails Tony until he is screaming beneath him, begging Peter for more, which Peter happily delivers.

When Tony is just about to reach his peak, Peter whimpers out a warning. “Go ahead baby, come for me, fill me up.”

Peter doesn’t have to be told twice, his hips only snapping a few more times before he plants himself deep inside Tony with a groan.

Tony sighs as the condom balloons up inside him, squashing against his prostate, warm and slippery. He strokes himself quickly, focusing on the soft pulsing of Peter’s active orgasm when it happens. There is a muted _pop_ , and Peter’s hot spunk is flooding Tony’s inside. “ _Fuck_ Peter-“

“Oh, shit I’m sorry, fuck-!”

Tony grabs Peter by the hip when he tries to pull away. “No, no your fine, listen, can you keep going? Are you too sensitive to keep going?”

“I- no, I can keep going, but the condom broke…”

“I know.” Tony huffs, lying back on. The bed. “I know, keep going, please…”

Peter does as he’s told, rocking himself into the sopping wet depths of Tony’s hole. His release comes spilling messily back out of Tony’s body, soaking their thighs and the sheets.

“Fuck, yeah, yes Peter-!” Tony chokes out, the hot gushing inside him throwing him directly over the edge. He comes with a shout, bursting stripes of come over his stomach that are pathetic compared to Peter’s.

They wash up after, forced to shower to get truly clean.

“So, uh…” Peter murmurs sheepishly. “Do you think we could do that again soon?”

Tony smirks. “I think you need a house key so that you can come do that to me every. single. day.”

And so, he does.


End file.
